Points of a Triangle
by MrAce531
Summary: What if Hans wasn't actually evil? After being saved by true love's kiss, Anna soon finds herself in love with two hunky men; Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and Kristoff, a hard-working mountain man. To make matters more complicated, Anna must still find a way to bring back Summer before Arendelle is doomed to an eternity of Winter. Rated T to be safe.
1. True Love's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. All rights go to Disney.**

**Note: The beginning of this chapter is taken from the movie to lead to the alternate storyline.**

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**

"I'm going back out to look for princess Anna," said Hans, frantic with worry.

"You cannot risk going out there again," said one of the dignitaries.

"If anything happens to her-"

"If anything happens to the princess, you're all Arendelle has left," the dignitaries informed him. Hans paused for a second.

"No, I am not going to let that happen!" He declared. Suddenly, the doors burst open.

Kai and Gerda, the castle's servants, were carrying a very ill-looking Anna.

"Anna!" exclaimed Hans, who immediately rushed to her side.

"Anna was no longer the healthy, hyperactive girl Hans had known some time ago; her skin had become pale white, she was as cold as ice, her hair had gone white and she appeared to be very weak, almost on the verge of collapsing.

"You're so cold!" exclaimed Hans.

"Hans, you have to kiss me!" pleaded Anna, gripping onto her fiancé, "Now! Now!"

"We'll give you a little privacy," said Gerda as her and Kai left the room.

"Anna, what happened?" asked Hans.

"Elsa struck me with her powers," Anna explained.

"But you said she'd never hurt you!"

"I was wrong." Anna groaned some more as her heart temperature continued to decrease. Hans carefully placed her upon the sofa in front of the fireplace. "She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." Hans thought about this for a moment.

"A true love's kiss," Hans exclaimed. Hans smiled and leaned in to kiss Anna, her eyes reflected into his own. Anna could feel her heart warming up, even though the job had yet to be done.

Their lips met.

Anna placed her hand on her lover's cheek as her and Hans got deeper and deeper into the kiss.

After a short moment which felt like a blissful forever, Anna and Hans broke apart, their eyes still gazing into each other's. Hans took hold of Anna's hands.

"Feel anything?" he asked, in a calm yet flirty way. Anna waited for a bit, and after a few seconds, which felt like the longest few seconds of her life, she began to feel warmer.

And stronger.

And before she knew it, she became her old fiery, fearless, strawberry-blonde haired self, right in front of an astounded Hans's eyes.

"Anna... you're... you're...?" Hans was completely lost for words.

"I'm okay," whispered Anna, who couldn't believe what had just happened herself. She kept repeating these words until finally, she was convinced that fantasy had become reality. "I'M OKAY!" she screamed, throwing herself into Hans's arms, who fell off the sofa in surprise. "I'm s-s-s- sorry. Whoa! This is awkward-I mean, I'm awkward. Wait, what?" Hans simply responded by giving her a passionate kiss, to which Anna immediately responded to.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" laughed Hans, a big gleam smeared across his face, "Just shut up and kiss me!"

"Sound good to me," Anna responded.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven made their way back to the Valley of the Living Rock. The snow storm had gotten stronger.

"Faster Sven, and we'll be able to make it home in time before things get really heavy out here," Kristoff shouted. Sven just simply neighed like he always did, but Kristoff understood what he meant; "If I go faster, will you get me more carrots tomorrow?"

"Yes Sven, if you go faster, I'll get you more carrots tomorrow," Kristoff replied, "Speaking of which, Arendelle still owes me a new sled. Let's hope Anna doesn't forget her end of the bargain." Kristoff then felt slightly depressed upon saying her name.

"You miss her, Kristoff," said Sven, although only audible to Kristoff.

"Yes Sven, I miss her. She's in good hands now, so hopefully, this _Hans _guy will give her what she needs."

"Do you love her?" asked Sven, with his horse-like grunt.

"Do I- WHAT?!"

"You love her!" nudged Sven.

"Well, yes, of course I love her. I care about her, but in a friendly, non-romantic non-sexual way, so if that's what you're implying, then you are wayyy of coarse," snapped Kristoff, although part of what he said didn't feel true to his heart. "Hans is Anna's true love, and now that she's with him, I'm sure whatever she needs will be catered for there."

Sven groaned a little. Kristoff could tell that he missed his new friend.

"Yeah, I know pal, you miss her. I miss her too." Kristoff attempted to lighten the mood. "For the record though, I still think this Hans guy picks his nose and then eats it."

They both laugh.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I know this chapter seems a little short, but remember, this is only the prologue. Future chapters will be a lot longer.**

**Stay tuned :) **


	2. Snowstorms & Snowflakes

**Snowstorms & Snowflakes**

Hans and Anna continued to lip-wrestle each other on the library room floor.

"My god, I've never felt so naughty!" exclaimed Anna, "And so in love!" she added.

"I've got to say, you're a good kisser," smiled Hans.

"I am...? I mean, you're not so bad yourself, I mean, I'm not saying that you're bad, I-," Hans silenced her.

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" asked Hans, gleaming.

"Umm... yeah, you did. Remember? Before?"

"Oh yeah."

"Doofus," Anna laughed.

"What did you just call me?"

Anna cleared her throat. "In the words of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I am ordering you to shut up and kiss me!"

"Well, that sounds fine to me," smiled Hans, his eyes twinkling. Anna and Hans went about their business.

"Heyy guys!"

Someone had entered the room, interrupting Anna and Hans's "tender" moment, causing them to break apart, though their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Olaf!" exclaimed Anna.

"Arrggghhh, it's one of your sister's creepy monsters!" yelled Hans, pointing at Olaf, not forgetting his previous encounter with the snowman Marshmallow outside Elsa's ice palace.

"Creepy monster, hey?" Olaf said to himself, "Hmm... might have to look that one up in the dictionary... what's a dictionary?"

"No, no, no, it's alright! Olaf's a friendly snowman," Anna tried to tell Hans, who was still a little freaked out by the idea of a talking snowman.

"So first we've got an aggressive snowman who happens to be as big as a mountain and now we've got a friendly snowman who can talk?" said Hans. "Typical."

"I see you've met that not-so-friendly snowman back at Elsa's castle," said Anna. "Elsa... Oh, barnacles, I completely forgot about Elsa! Here I was, too busy getting _cosy _with _you_ that..."

"Love makes you do crazy things," smiled Hans, forming a smile on Anna's face. They rubbed noses and kissed some more.

"What are you doing?" asked Olaf, totally confused by the couple's intimate position. Anna and Hans had almost forgotten that Olaf was in the room.

"We're, err..." stammered Anna.

"What are you doing?" Olaf repeated, who was completely clueless.

"We're... Olaf, you remember how my heart got frozen, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And how we asked the trolls-."

"The rock people," Olaf interrupted.

"Okay, fine, the rock people for help, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, do you remember what Pabbie said about _breaking the curse_?"

Olaf thought about this for a moment.

"That an... act of true love can thaw a frozen heart! YOU'RE CURED! YOU'RE SAVED!" Olaf began jumping for joy whilst exclaiming "The curse is broken!" "So I take it you kissed this _Hans _guy then?"

"Err, yes," replied Anna, "Actually, this right here is-."

"Just one question; why are you laying on the floor on top of this man like the bread of a jam sandwich? Wait," Olaf turned to Hans, "Are _you _Hans?"

Hans and Anna finally broke away from each other and stood up, clearing any wrinkles they may have gotten on their robes. Hans cleared his throat, "Well, actually, I'm-."

"You _are _Hans! Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf attempted tp hug Hans, who awkwardly just shook his hand. "I am a huge, huge fan, and I don't mean fan as in the thing that keeps you cool in Summer, but the fan as in I admire you, as in I adore you, as in I look up to you as a hero, a breaker of curses, as in-."

"Olaf, I'm pretty sure he gets the picture," informed Anna. "Olaf, how did you get in here?"

"Through the door," Olaf replied."

"No, what I mean is, how did you get in through the door. It's locked."

"Carrots do wonders, don't they?" Olaf smiled. Something else had caught Olaf's attention.

"Fire!" Olaf leaped his way in front of the fireplace. "So this is fire. Real fire. Just like I dreamed it would be!"

Hans leaned over to Anna, "Does he know...?"

"No, he doesn't," Anna whispered back."

"It looks like he's going to learn the hard way then," Hans laughed. Olaf spread his arms, or in other words, sticks, in front of the fire.

"Olaf," Anna began, "I think you ought to-"

"God, I feel so warm. I could sit here for hours!" Olaf exclaimed. And, just as Anna had feared, Olaf had begun to melt.

"Olaf, get away from that fire now!" Anna demanded.

"Err, why?" asked Olaf, who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was melting.

"YOU'RE MELTING!" shouted Hans.

"I'm...?" Olaf looked below and realized what was happening. "ARRGGHH! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD!" Acting on the spot, Anna dragged the melting Olaf away from the fireplace while Hans put out the fire with a goblet of water. "WHY ME?! WHY ME?! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Olaf," said Anna to Olaf, who still thought he was melting, "Olaf... OLAF!" Anna had finally caught his attention.

"Wha...? I'm... I'm not melting. I'm not melting anymore! HOORAY!" Olaf then stopped in his tracks. "Why was I melting?"

Anna hesitated, then spoke. "Well, you see Olaf, it goes something like this." Anna began scratching her head. "Jeez, where do I start?"

"How about the beginning?" said Olaf, in a half-cheerful half-serious tone.

"Err, right. The beginning, of course. Well, you see Olaf, it goes something like this; snow and heat don't really get along with one another," Anna explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, thing is," Anna took a deep breath, "snow tends to melt when affected by warmth or heat." There was a moment's silence.

"Melt?" Olaf gasped, "You mean, if I go near anything warm, then I'll most likely melt?"

"Not likely. Will."

"So," Olaf sniffed, "does that mean I'll never get to go out in or experience Summer?"

"I'm afraid so." Olaf looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Okay, I'm just going to go over to that corner over there and stare at the wall," Olaf announced, "I have nothing to say right now." Olaf slowly made his way to one of the corners of the room, his backside facing Anna and Hans.

"Olaf, are you okay?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, you know, besides the fact that all my dreams have been crushed, I'm fine, now if you would excuse me, I'm going to just sit in this corner in silence." Anna hated seeing Olaf like this.

"He'll be fine, just give him some time," Hans assured Anna.

"I know, it's just that, he was really looking forward to Summer and all, and I thought that if I didn't tell him, I'd be sparing his feelings, but now I realize leaving it for too long just made it worse, 'cause I was leading him on for a huge disappointment," Anna groaned.

"Just sit down on the sofa here, you need to relax. You've had a long night. I'll put the fire on."

"Thanks Hans, you're a true prince," smiled Anna.

"Hey, I _am_ a prince," laughed Hans, who relit the fire. Hans then joined Anna on the sofa. "I hate to be the bearer of unhappy subjects, but, what _did _happen out there? With Elsa?"

Anna sighed, then began speaking. "Well, after a long, or rather complicated trip, I had found Elsa in a huge ice palace she had built. Believe me Hans, it was incredible, like nothing I had ever seen before!"

"I know. I was there."

"Wait, wait, _you _went to Elsa's castle?"

"Well, obviously, since I encountered that giant snowman back there who almost destroyed me."

"Oh, right. Now wait a minute, what were _you _doing out when you were supposed to be in charge of the castle?"

"I was worried about you," Hans explained. "When your horse returned without you, I figured you were in danger, so I set off with the Duke's men and the royal guards on a search mission to find you."

"Fair enough. What happened out there then?"

"Well, like I mentioned, we discovered your sister's palace and were attacked by her so-called guard. After a bit of a struggle, I managed to knock the monster off the mountain."

"What happened then? You didn't hurt Elsa, did you?"

"Well, thing is, things got a little complicated after that; the duke's men went against orders and decided to attack the queen, head-on. It all must've been too much for her, 'cause when I arrived on the scene, she had them both under attack, one of them held against the wall by spikes and the other being pushed towards the edge of the balcony."

"She didn't harm them, did she?"

"No, but she came very close though. I tried telling her not to be the monster people believe her to be, but before she could respond, one of the duke's men had attempted to shoot Elsa, so the only thing I could do was intervene and direct his arrow into the chandelier, which ended up knocking the queen out in the process."

"Is she alright?" asked Anna.

"She was unconscious, so we locked her up in one of the holding cells in the dungeons," Hans informed, "She woke up some time later, so I asked her if she could bring back Summer and end this winter, but she said she didn't have the power to."

"You locked her up?" asked Anna, who didn't sound very impressed.

"What else was I supposed to do? Look, I know you love your sister and all, but believe me, this is for her own good. I promise you no harm will come to her, but for now, she needs to be kept somewhere where she can't endanger both herself and others."

"You said that Elsa was attacked by the duke's men, right?"

"Right?"

"Well, I might be over-thinking this of course, but is it possible that the Duke ordered his men to attack Elsa?" Hans thought about this for a moment.

"Well...," Hans hesitated. Anna raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe. Look, I never really liked or got along with the Duke of Weaseltown, or Weselton or whatever the hell he's called, but do you think he'd really be capable of wanting to kill the queen?"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as _kill_, but the duke _was_ the first one to point the finger at Elsa and call her a monster, so it wouldn't be surprising," Anna explained.

"I'll look into it, okay? We need to be sure of these things before we jump to conclusions." Olaf, who had overheard them talking from the corner, finally quit moping and made his way over to the two.

Olaf cleared his throat, "Would it be bad to say that I saw the queen break out of her chains, and that I saw her destroy her cell, and that I saw her leave her cell, and that there's a big blizzard outside?"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed both Anna and Hans.

"I mean, err, you know what, forget I said anything," said a nervous Olaf, "I'm, err, just going to go back to this corner over here, and, err, do... something."

"OLAF, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Anna demanded. Olaf stopped in his tracks and faced Anna. "Now, when exactly did this happen?"

"Err, you know, it happened, well, I can't reme-"

"NOW OLAF!"

"IsawherleavewhenIwasonmywayhere!" Olaf blurted out. He repeated these words, more clearly this time; "I saw her leave when I was on my way here. Man, did it feel good to get that out of my system." Realizing there was a blizzard and that Elsa had escaped from her cell, Anna asked Hans to check the weather conditions through the window.

"Oh, my god!" Hans exclaimed, "Anna, come look at this." Anna and Hans were appalled by what they saw; strong winds of snow were spiralling out of control like a tornado. Landscapes were being destroyed, and not one person was to be seen. The snowstorm was so strong that it was almost impossible to view the peaceful villages or the beautiful morning sky; all there was was snow.

"Hans, we have to do something!" shouted a frantic Anna.

"What though?" asked Hans, who honestly didn't know what to do.

"I have to confront my sister! She's the one who caused this snowstorm, so she's the only one who can fix it!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Anna? She's dangerous!"

"She's not dangerous, Hans, she's my sister!"

"Didn't stop her from freezing your heart, though, did it?" There was a slight pause. "And besides, how are you going to go out there in this weather? It's a freaking blizzard out there, and by the looks of it, it's a deadly one! I can't bear the thought of losing you, Anna. I almost lost you once, I don't want to let that happen again." Anna kissed the back of Hans' hand.

"You're not going to lose me, alright? I'm not going anywhere. If there's one thing you have to know about me, it's that I'm a fighter. I never give up without a fight, and if there's something I have to do, I do it, no matter how grave the storms are or how tall the mountain is." After some hesitation, Hans finally gave in.

"Alright. Do what you have to do. But I'm coming with you."

"Fair enough," replied Anna. "Olaf, we're going to look for Elsa. You stay here and under no circumstances go near that fire. Oh, and if you get bored or anything, go pick out a book to read. If you look hard enough, you might be able to find a dictionary."

* * *

Anna and Hans raced through the castle halls and made their way out the castle gates. It was very hard to see where they were going because of how heavy the storm was, and it also made it difficult for them to move; it was as if they were being pushed back by an invisible force.

"You see anything?" asked Anna.

"No," Hans replied.

"Should we go separate ways?"

"No, I think it's best if we stick together. Come on, let's keep moving." Although they were tired and were both freezing to death, they were determined to find Elsa and put a stop to the unwelcome winter.

After about forty to fifty minutes of non-stop searching, Anna and Hans were on the verge of giving up.

"This is getting ridiculous!" exclaimed Hans. We've been going around in circles for almost an hour and there's been no sign of your sister. If we don't get back soon, we'll most likely catch hypothermia!"

"Maybe you're right," groaned Anna. "Maybe all this time I've just been kidding myself." Suddenly, Hans caught a glimpse of something.

"Hold on. What's that?" Anna and Hans moved closer to the moving figure in the distance. When they got close enough, they were able to identify who it was.

"It's Elsa!" shouted Anna. "ELSA!" Anna tried to call out for her sister. After a few attempts, Elsa, who had finally heard her, spun around and faced her sister.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! JUST STAY AWAY!" Begged Elsa. Elsa looked terrible; she herself was struggling to get around in the snowstorm. Her eyes looked gaunt and the expression on her face revealed she was extremely terrified.

"It's alright Elsa, just calm down. Come home with me and we can sort all this out," Anna assured her.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE! IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER, YOU'LL BE IN DANGER!" The blizzard seemed to be getting stronger with every word Elsa said.

"I know why you shut me out, Elsa," Anna began, "you're trying to protect me. All these years, every time you slam the door, all those times you've been alone, the times _I've _been alone, it was because you loved me. I'm not afraid, Elsa. Just open up your heart and let me in! We can get through this!"

"But I need to be alone!"

"You don't have to be alone. Don't you see, Elsa? All this, the eternal winter, the blizzard, you not being able to control your powers, it's coming out of stress and fear! I realize that now. You've got to _let go _of the past, of all your worries, of all your fears, and most importantly, learn to trust people. Then, and only then, will you be able to control your powers. It's because you don't let people in that you're so vulnerable and let your inner demons get the better of you! It's like they say; love will thaw a frozen heart." Elsa stopped in her tracks and thought about what Anna had just said. She looked calm, but Anna wasn't completely sure. Just as Anna was about to take a few steps closer to her sister, Elsa had struck the ground with a powerful blast of ice. To Anna's shock, she began levitating before her very eyes, being lifted by something that looked like very icy smoke. Before she knew it, Elsa was about fifteen feet off the ground, her weight being lifted by very powerful smoke.

"I'm sorry Anna, but this is the way it has to be," said Elsa. Then, using her hands, Elsa sent icy shock waves which travelled horizontally in all directions as fast as a speeding bullet, knocking both Anna and Hans down in the process. Though a tad bit startled, Anna and Hans got up on there feet, unharmed.

"Where is she?" asked Hans.

"She's... gone," stammered Anna.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking around. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, I've been very busy with school and projects and all that. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more frequently from now on. Fingers crossed.**

**As you can tell, this chapter is a lot longer than the previous one. Anyway, be sure to expect some twists every now and then in future chapters. Not sure how many people are Hanna shippers and how many people are Kristanna shippers, but whatever the outcome, I hope you decide to stick around.**

**Yet again, thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon.**

**Stay cool!**

**- MrAce531 :)**


End file.
